


DISAPPER

by Babarossa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babarossa/pseuds/Babarossa
Summary: 人妻离家出走





	DISAPPER

**Author's Note:**

> 麦R擦边球  
> 年龄差注意

才过一周他就觉得难以忍受。房子空空荡荡，了无生气。客厅维持乱糟糟的模样，真皮沙发掀翻在地，羽绒枕头成为晾在茶几上的干尸，填充物全部塞进垃圾桶。厨房同样混乱，洗碗机里只有肮脏的碎片，咖啡渍仍未清理。就连蟑螂都举家藏进电箱，大概以为末日来临。

 

他坐在地板上，绝食两天一夜。威士忌就止疼片又急又快地灌进嘴里，对胃绞痛毫无益处。电视机播着新闻，主持人名字不得而知，只有一张大嘴令人印象深刻。半秒钟后屏幕上出现雪山和羚羊，右下角显示此刻为六点零五分。 

 

平日里厨房早该传来烤箱运作的声响，意大利面的香气像吸水海绵一样充满客厅。周末是芝士通心粉，周三则是咖喱的味道。杰克·莫里森过了十年这样的日子。对他来说，按餐厅的气味分辨日期比敲击键盘更为熟练。 

 

早上八点，莱耶斯会叫他起床，早餐是火腿肉三明治配生菜。他们亲吻告别。莫里森驱车前往报社，保温杯里泡着枸杞，如果喝到了就吐回去；午餐在旁边的咖啡馆随便吃点，一般是老板娘拿手的煎肉饼。下午两点他会与爱人通电话，闲聊或商讨周末的郊游计划。除每个月的二十号，后者都会在办公室做心理学报告——他还有三份学校兼职；晚上七点左右莫里森踏进家门，依靠嗅觉决定用餐时喝什么饮料。莱耶斯要么坐在电视机前等他，要么继续完成那幅海报似的拼图；接着沐浴完毕，就到床上做爱。每天皆是如此。平淡无奇，甚至无聊得可怕。然而杰克·莫里森深爱这种生活。以加布里尔·莱耶斯为原点，构建起属于他们二人的整个世界。一朝破灭，宛如失去灵魂，失去全部。

 

两天前他坐在沙发前，真诚且醉醺醺地想找莱耶斯谈话。后者怀抱双臂保持沉默，对莫须有的怀疑既难过又愤怒。莫里森告诉爱人，他们真该好好谈谈了。酒精让他舌头笨拙、大脑迟钝。莱耶斯冷淡的态度更是火上浇油。他不停地讲维持现状对彼此都有好处，他爱莱耶斯胜过爱自己。边婉转地劝他回头是岸边继续喝酒。加布里尔·莱耶斯愈发暴躁，从沙发上跳起来指责他疑神疑鬼。谈话毫无进展。再后来，他们开始咒骂、喊叫、摔东西。莱耶斯给了他一拳，打得他晕头转向、嘴角开裂。没等莫里森反应过来，他已经摔门而去。客厅一团糟，心爱的羽绒枕烂成碎片。花瓶、鱼缸、水杯不分彼此，被一视同仁地丢进垃圾袋。杰克·莫里森坐在客厅的土耳其地毯上，捂着脸大哭一场。醒来时浑身酸痛，发着低烧。身上盖着毛毯，手边摆着离婚协议书，被与自己无名指款式一模一样的婚戒压在下面。空气中似乎还残留着火药味，以及加布身上淡淡的古龙水气息。

 

他知道这都是怎么回事。那个下贱的德克萨斯牛仔，狗杂种，莱耶斯的“学生”。自从他出现在他们之间，生活就每况愈下。从去年年底，这小崽子经常以各种借口跑来找莱耶斯，甚至留在家里过夜。爱人把他介绍给自己时，莫里森就知道那小子没安好心。他迷人的枫糖色眼睛里闪着邪恶的精光，短短冒碴的胡子淫荡又滑稽。“别这么多心，”莱耶斯时不时会对他的焦虑进行安抚，“杰西是个好学生。只是家人不在身边需要点帮助。他会留下过感恩节和圣诞节……顺便一提，你想要什么礼物吗，老杰克？”平安夜他送给丈夫的是一条蓝色手织围巾，与给学生的暗红色款式相同。

 

他们共用晚餐时，牛仔打趣道就像一家三口。莫里森默不作声，坐在主位。莱耶斯坐在他旁边切烤鸡，杰西·麦克雷本想坐在另一边，与老师面对面。加布却突然招呼他坐在自己手边。“如果你坐在那边我就没法给你分甜点了。”莫里森醋意浓浓地说，“真贴心。”牛仔装作没听见，而莱耶斯若无其事地耸耸肩。那晚的柠檬派像放了三天的糙米饼，难以下咽。

 

那天之后他不断想象，脑海中的画面愈来愈可怕：莱耶斯出轨，莱耶斯的膝盖蹭着牛仔的浅棕色胸毛，莱耶斯给那个肮脏的坏小子吹箫……衣柜里唯一一件情趣内裤穿在身上，却趴在别人的两腿之间。莫里森知道自己净在胡思乱想，为此而拒绝爱人的求欢实在难看。他打心眼里瞧不起杰西·麦克雷，也不相信加布会真的冲他掰开双腿。卖乖装可怜的小杂种罢了，偏偏又让莱耶斯喜欢的够呛。

 

加布察觉到他的异常，最近做爱的次数屈指可数。于是穿上那件六十美元的“漏洞”内衣骑在他身上，他却兴致缺缺，半硬不软，令爱人大为受伤。事后杰克·莫里森建议别再带“生人”回家，鼓起勇气表明自己不喜欢杰西·麦克雷。莱耶斯背对着他，只一个劲儿说他想多了，催他睡觉。

 

第二天早上，没有早安吻。这是十年来的头一次。

 

他知道加布里尔·莱耶斯躲到哪里去了。他把自己在郊区的独栋小屋便宜租给牛仔，每个星期去一次，车程俩小时。检查管道和用电设备。没人知道他们在屋里搞什么下贱勾当。莫里森从地上爬起来，丢掉空了的威士忌酒瓶，打给莱耶斯的手机号码。过了一分钟，电话才通。

 

“喂喂，哪位？”莱耶斯说，一定忙得不可开交，没来得及查看是谁打来的，否则必定挂断。

 

“加布，”莫里森声音嘶哑，“是我。你在哪儿？”

 

那边传来一阵嘈杂，像是将肉丢进油锅的刺啦声。半晌，莱耶斯继续说话，声音不冷不热，“老杰克。跟你有什么关系？我们已经离婚了。”

 

“还没呢！”他大喊。“我还没同意呢！”

 

莱耶斯离开电话旁边，像是扭头对旁边的人说了一句，“多放点奶酪碎”，语气温和性感。而后又冰冰冷冷地续道，“你最好快把离婚协议书签了，否则我会叫律师。”

 

“你刚刚和谁说话？那个该死的棕毛杂种在你旁边吗？”

 

“不干你的事，莫里森。”他说。“就这样。”挂断通话，忙音嘟嘟嘟。

 

这下他可真的气疯了。冲进浴室，以冷水浇自己金里掺白的头发，从翻倒的垃圾桶下找出车钥匙。驶出车库才意识到自己酒后驾驶。所幸一路上没遇到条子。

 

副驾驶有把手枪，莫里森抿紧嘴唇思考良久，最终没带上它。他把车横在莱耶斯的小屋门口，大步走过去，疯狂按铃砸门。

 

他本以为莱耶斯会装死，要真是这样，恐怕他会无功而返。面临离婚诉讼与空荡荡的房子。一时间他想杀死杰西·麦克雷，开枪时枪口对着自己更好。门开了一条缝，加布里尔·莱耶斯穿着浅蓝色睡袍，头发又卷又湿。“你来干什么？”他冷漠地说，“又喝多了，不好好躺着耍什么酒疯。”

 

“让我进去。”他的模样凶神恶煞，扒住门沿，指甲发白。“快点。”

 

莱耶斯做出关门的动作，可惜力气远不如这个生气的老东西。踏踏实实工作之前，杰克·莫里森曾参加过狩猎和徒手攀岩俱乐部。他挤进屋子，左右打量。莱耶斯被他撞到一边，揉着肩膀。

 

“你没跟那个混小子在一起。”他说。

 

“杰西半个小时前就走了，搭飞机去费城。”莱耶斯环抱双臂，挑起一条眉毛，挑衅似的说，“反正跟你没什么关系，快把离婚协议书签了。你不是总怀疑我们有一腿吗？”

 

莫里森向前几步，贴近莱耶斯的脸。他喘着粗气，瞳孔放大，面目可憎。“你的小情人跑了，是吗？”从他口中吐出邪恶的词句。莱耶斯没有后退，对他怒目而视。

 

他又往前，再往前。逼得爱人屁股顶着餐桌桌沿，大腿在睡袍下若隐若现。莱耶斯横着手肘抵住他的胸膛，一只手推他，叫他滚蛋。竭嘶底里。他身上有股牛奶的味道，一点点葡萄味沐浴露的清香，更多的是莫里森熟悉的古龙水的气息。就像牛看了红布似的，他发了疯，抓过莱耶斯的手腕，将他平按在桌面上，鼻子埋在发间，用力嗅着。

 

莱耶斯抬腿踹他，接着被他用身体压住动弹不得。天知道他有多想直接进入他，用手指挖出屁眼里还在游泳的精虫，然后撒下自己的。阴茎几欲戳爆裤裆。他想操他的屁眼宛如打桩，质问他自己到底哪点不如恶习缠身的混蛋牛仔。干得他哀嚎求饶，直到撤销离婚申请。

 

“滚开！”莱耶斯叫道，“我们没关系了，你要敢强奸我，我就告你。”

 

接着，过了半秒，他又说。求你了，老杰克。我不想对你留下坏印象。

 

因为这句突如其来的求饶，莫里森忽然没了力气，只觉得眼眶发热，酒精让他晕眩又难受。他放开莱耶斯的手腕，趴在他身上。眼泪蹭在浅蓝色浴袍上。“我很难受，”他呢喃似的说，“我不想失去你。我觉得我要死了。我只想听你说你跟那个小子一点儿关系都没有。”

 

莱耶斯说，你喝多了。一只手摸着他的额头。还有点低烧。

 

“该死的我没有，”莫里森呜咽道。我很想你。家里一团糟，我也一样。不论我说什么，你都只想跟我摊牌。

 

“是你根本不听我解释，满脑子只有自己顽固的那一套。我说了杰西只是我的学生，他比我小十二岁，而你比我大七岁。我们在一起度过了十年，虽然你脾气又差又倔，但我怎么可能因为一点儿……什么个人因素放弃现在的生活？”

 

对不起，加布。莫里森说，对不起。我只是嫉妒的发疯。我只是不喜欢你那样看着别人……我害怕，那时你的眼睛里没有我。

 

老杰克，你真的喝多了。要不然才不会反省自己。莱耶斯说，捧起他的脸。“谁都可以，说什么都无所谓。但我没法接受你会怀疑我。我爱你。但我们得分开一段时间，彼此都要冷静冷静。”

 

那么离婚申请……

 

忘了它吧，老杰克。他的爱人说，我只想看看你到最后会不会从自己身上找原因。……来找我。既然你现在在这儿，而且老二硬邦邦……就，忘了它吧。

 

他从莱耶斯身上爬起来，轻吻他的嘴唇和脸颊。莱耶斯抚摸着他的头发，让他摸自己柔软的大腿内侧。对他浅尝辄止的试探半推半就。

 

莫里森小心翼翼地抚摸穴口周围，将食指塞进去。里面又紧又涩，莱耶斯嗯哼一声，曲起一条腿。他从未偷吃过——至少这两天如是。

 

面对面难以插入。莱耶斯手撑桌子，双腿分开，如跳艳舞一样摆动翘起的臀部，迎合他的进出。额头和颈部青筋凸起，因疼痛和满足感而不住喘息。莫里森扶着他的肩膀，边大声呻吟边亲吻他的头发。他向前压着他的身子，让他趴伏在桌面上，以口舌舔吻后颈及耳廓。他们从桌边一路干到地上去。莫里森从未如此性欲高涨。

 

莱耶斯的浴袍又滑又碍事。他不得不用手帮忙，将被顶的向前的躯体送回阴茎上。他俯身吸吮他的乳头，粗糙的舌苔刺激着周围深色的乳晕。嘴唇与牙齿并用，仿佛真的能吃到奶。莱耶斯不知是哭泣还是痛呼地悲鸣，两腿发抖，却又主动缠住他的腰。他几乎挂在莫里森身上，仅靠屁眼的快感射精。

 

莫里森汗流浃背，直起身一手摸着莱耶斯的乳房，猛插四五个回合，射出精液。年轻时他最喜欢给莱耶斯口交。口舌灵巧，用最短的功夫看情人窘迫的表情。加布以手臂掩面，胸膛起伏，两腿却大开，屁眼开合。他装作若无其事，仿佛脖子以下都属于别人。属于一个谁也不认识的荡妇。

 

“我做了些意大利肉酱面，还有剩的，在冰箱里。”他捧起莱耶斯的脸，后者抹掉他脸上的泪痕，气息不稳。他握着他的手腕，继续说道，“只要两分钟就好。”

 

太好了。莫里森答道。

 

 

 

他坐在餐厅等候。莱耶斯将剩下的晚餐放进微波炉，转身煮咖啡，站姿别扭不自在。一分钟过后，香味填满了整栋屋子。像生活的味道，像家的味道。他只闻到意大利面的香气，就觉得疲惫的身心皆得到满足。他将不愉快咽进肚子里，却又隐隐有些委屈。和当时莱耶斯忍受他百般怀疑时一模一样。只有轻身经历，才知道这种感觉多么狗屎。

 

生活就像没有终点站的火车，谁又知道抵达下一站之前会出现什么岔子，唯有当下能紧握在手心。热腾腾的晚餐摆在他面前，肉酱面和碎奶酪。莱耶斯坐在他对面。他牵过他的手。

 

莱耶斯深棕色的眼睛里倒映着他憔悴的模样。“吃吧，”他叹了口气，“你永远像个三岁小孩，什么都要我嘱咐。根本不会照顾自己。”

 

杰克·莫里森点点头，以叉子进食。他决定再也不想记起杰西·麦克雷，也发誓从今往后永不怀疑莱耶斯的忠诚。

 

即便仍然心有疑虑。


End file.
